Dyskusja użytkownika:Texel/Archiwum 6
Blokada dla Gudysia Texel, czemu dałeś Gudysiowi blokadę? Myślisz, że to było konieczne? Gimme your all money! 14:11, lut 19, 2012 (UTC) Prima Aprilis Texel, żadnego ogłoszenia zw. z Prima Aprilis? Szczerze pisząc, nie przepadam za owym, no ale niby coś powinno być w ogłoszeniach napomknięte ;] Gimme your all money! 08:34, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Spoko. Gimme your all money! 14:07, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Bernie i Phil w becie. Przeczytałem na angielskiej GTA wiki, że Phil Bell, Bernie Crane i Real Badman w becie mieli być kumplami Nika.84.224.155.102 12:20, lip 13, 2012 (UTC)Niezalogowany Will Prince Gangi w Gta IV Skoro usunołeś stronke Gangi w GTA 4 to czemu jej nie opiszesz? Może ktoś chce se poczytać albo zrobić artykuł a tu dup nieda sie. Jak inni nie mogą to ty zrób. Jak pies ogrodnika... Niezalogowany Will Prince To nie ja! Texel, ten, co napisał poprzedni temat to nie ja! Ktoś się podszywa podemnie! IRC Texel, czy tylko ja dziś około 8 rano miałem problemy z IRCem, czy nie? Gdy na niego wszedłem byłem tam tylko ja i ChanServ. Bota ani Miśka (który ciągle tam siedzi) nie było. PiotrekDdyskusja 06:56, paź 28, 2012 (UTC) Kasacja Texel, zapomniałem wspomnieć o tym wczoraj przy Tobie na IRCu, więc piszę tutaj. Mógłbyś usunąć stronę tego IP-ka? PiotrekDdyskusja 12:47, lis 22, 2012 (UTC) Pomoc Dziękuję za pomoc z userboxem :) I Luv GTA (dyskusja) 10:03, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) prośba o drobiazg koleś ! zamieściłeś zdjęcie leona mcaffreya z gta 3 do artykułu o postaciach a w artykule o nim samym to już niełaska ! proszę o wstawienie tego zdjęcia ! Jamnik 1234 Kategoria:Usunąć Mógłbyś wywalić wszystko z Kategoria:Usunąć? PiotrekDdyskusja 22:20, sty 5, 2013 (UTC) Dokończenie Jeżeli Capra zmarł tak jak jest to napisane w artykle o Rudy'm to możesz zmienić,że został zabity i przy okazji infobox się wydłuży,chociaż ja osobiście jak w to grałem to nie pamiętam by on go zabił,ale może. (Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 16:02, sty 10, 2013 (UTC)) Dokończenie Jeżeli Capra zmarł tak jak jest to napisane w artykle o Rudy'm to możesz zmienić,że został zabity i przy okazji infobox się wydłuży,chociaż ja osobiście jak w to grałem to nie pamiętam by on go zabił,ale może. (Cheterbox109 (dyskusja) 16:02, sty 10, 2013 (UTC)) Pomoc przy tłumaczeniu GTA1 GBC Siemka. Właśnie tłumacze GTA1 na GameBoya. Przydałaby mi się mała pomoc, a jak nie to przynajmniej pogadać o pierwszej serii :) Moglibyśmy również poszerzyć ten dział wikipedi o kilka istotnych obrazkow, informacji zwiazanej z wersją na GBC. Można mnie zastać zawsze popołudniu na Gadu-Gadu: 11895576. Napisz jeżeli jesteś zainteresowany współpracą! 88.156.104.121 16:24, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) Janusz "WhiteNigga" GG i inne "gupoty" Hej, ta sprawa z GG juz nie aktualna ;| Czemu? A temu, iz komputer nie zapisuje danych z mojego konta, bo traktuje je dosc po "macoszemu", jako konto tymczasowe czy cos, wiec GG moge za kazdym razem nowe zakladac a i tak przy nastepnym uruchomieniu juz go nie bedzie... Nie wiem, z czego to wynika. Moj sprzet jest widac nad wyraz gownianym... "Zjada" mi polskie znaki, co ztreszta widac. Do srody, gdy przyjdzie znajomy ojca - spec od informatyki, bede "wegetowac" z tym komputerem jakos. Trzym sie ;] Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 23:23, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) IRC #2 Możesz wejść na kanał? Mam sprawę do obgadania... 16:02, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Witaj! Cześć z powrotem, Miszczu! ;] Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 10:01, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Pewnie, były wojny Maćka z Masterem na dyskusjach przecież. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 10:26, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Blista Compact Texel, z obrazka zamieszczonego przeze mnie poniżej, jednoznacznie wynika, że wesołe miasteczko znajduje się w Vice Point. http://faqsmedia.ign.com/faqs/image/article/782/782671/ujvcsps2map.JPG CJ101-TG (miejsce na SPAM) 17:58, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) Texel, w treści poniższego filmu będziesz mógł ujrzeć następujące rzeczy: *1.41 - Vic Vance wjeżdża do Vice Pointu, na ekranie ukazuje się napis ów dzielnicy *2.58 - VV przejeżdża obok wesołego miasteczka, warto nadmienić, iż do tej pory napis innej dzielnicy się nie wyświetlał, oprócz wspomnianego wyżej Vice Pointu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNZGZteKnAY&list=PLE80AD355E0A91F00&index=40 Sądzę, iż jest to kolejny dowód na obecność wesołego miast. w VP. CJ101-TG (miejsce na SPAM) 19:47, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) *Texel, zerknij proszę na listę biznesów w Vice Point, dodam, że nie pisałem tego ja, ani QWERTY99. CJ101-TG (miejsce na SPAM) 18:27, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) Avatar/zdjęcie profilowe http://images.wikia.com/gta/pl/images/5/5a/Texel_%28avatar%29.png - jaki jest oryginał tego zdjęcia, czyli bez napisu Texel. Pytam, bo mi się bardzo podoba. Poprosiłbym o linka do tego zdjęcia. - Ziutek444 (dyskusja) 20:55, maj 20, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze, będę wdzięczny. - Ziutek444 (dyskusja) 14:20, maj 21, 2013 (UTC) Młotek Texel, dlaczego usunąłeś moją edycje w tym artykule? Przecież to jest prawda co tam napisałem. ''QWERTY99'' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:QWERTY99|''kontakt]]) 15:22, cze 14, 2013 (UTC) Flaga bota Hej! Jestem operatorem bota. Od roku czynnie operuję na polskiej wikipedii (jako WebmajstrBot, ponad 5000 edycji) i na wiki (rzadko :) ) jako OzgaBot. Chciałbym przeprowadzić skryptowane dodawanie linków interwiki pomiędzy polską a angielską wikią GTA. Na angielskiej obecnie ubiegam się o flagę bota. Ponieważ jesteś jedynym biurokratą na tej wiki napisałem bezpośrednio do Ciebie i mam nadzieję że uda się nam dobić targu :) Pozdrawiam Ozguus (dyskusja) 07:24, sie 5, 2013 (UTC) * Podbijam, bo widzę że zacząłeś edytować, a nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. Na angielskiej wiki już mam flagę bota, więc czekam na Twój ruch :) Ozguus (dyskusja) 20:32, sie 12, 2013 (UTC) Reklama na głównej Hey! Często wchodzę na GTA Wiki. I zauważyłem jeden błąd. Reklama na głównej, jest u góry, przez co cały układ schodzi niżej. Nielepiej było by poprosić Sovq, aby przeniósł tą reklame niżej. Pozdrawiam Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 10:34, wrz 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Jednoczenie rodzin OK, rozumiem. Przy okazji, mam pytanie. Czy GTA San Andreas jest w jakiś sposób dostępne na XBOX 360? Jeśli, tak to jak? Pozdrawiam :) TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 18:07, wrz 12, 2013 (UTC) OK, dzięki! ;) Jak kliknę "Download to XBOX 360" to co mam zrobić? Bo póki co, zanim zapłacę chcę wiedzieć co i jak. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 18:40, wrz 12, 2013 (UTC) OK, szkoda. Jakbyś się dowiedział to daj znać. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 19:05, wrz 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ataki personalne Po prostu nie wytrzymałem, na trzy dni przed premierą tak mi grę spsuć. Nerwy mi puściły. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 07:39, wrz 14, 2013 (UTC) gta 5 Kiedy zrobicie coś w sektorze gta 5?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ale śpicie '''Siemanko ! 'Jestem 8 Sebra 8 ! ''I biegając po różnorakich stronach znalazłem waszą , GTA 5 jest jeszcze nie rozbudowane a że mam chęć i GTA 5 na Konsole PS3 chciałbym pomóc w rozbudowywaniu tego rozdziału czy jak to by nazwać , Jestem tu nowy i nie wiem za bardzo co i jak jeżeli chcieli byście liczyć na moją pomoc jestem do usług. Mogę opisywać : Misje , Radio stacje , Postacie , Samochody , jak i gangi . GTA 5 nie jest moją jedyną grą z tej serii posiadam również GTA 4 oraz GTA THE BALLAD OF GAY TONY i GTA THE LOST AND DAMNED. Liczę na szybką odpowiedź i jeżeli popełniłem jakiś błąd tzn * Nie jestem pewnien ale gdy wszedłem w twoje konto pisało że nie odpisujesz na wiadomości nie podpisane * nie wiem jak się to robi i czy wszystko jest okej ale postaraj się mnie zrozumieć :D Z góry dziękuje i proszę o wysłuchanie. Pozdrawiam 8 Sebra 8 (dyskusja) 17:39, wrz 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry :) ♦THollow300♦ (dyskusja) 14:02, paź 15, 2013 (UTC) San Vice Hej, może do infoboxów gracza (i nie tylko) dodać Grand Theft Auto: San Vice? Sądzę, że nikomu to nie przeszkodzi, a za to doda nową możliwość. W końcu trzeba jakoś rozwinąć tą stronę, bo chyba nie ma do niej żadnego dolinkowania. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 07:59, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) Aktualnie IRC mi nie działa (klikam i nic się nie dzieje, we wszystkich sposobach i przeglądarkach). Co do San Vice, gdybym tylko posiadał zdjęcia aut, mógłbym się zająć tworzeniem strony Pojazdy w GTA San Vice. Mam pytanie - czy zdarzenia fabularne opisać na stronach postaci typu Carl Johnson czy Tommy Vercetti? Bo wiesz, nasz ukochany IP-ek z San Andreas Gold i Smoke'em słuchającym Merry, Merry się nie popisał. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 09:01, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) Reuniting the Families(y) Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że sądzisz, że to przypadek? TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 14:50, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) Ten mem idealnie opisuje moją reakcję. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 18:05, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) Pani Philips "Możemy zobaczyć ją tylko w misji dla nieznajomych i dziwaków ''Pani Philips." Jestem ciemny ws V, ale co to znaczy (poza tym, co napisałeś w opisie rv)? O jakie kategorie misji chodzi? 21:34, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) Długaśna odsiadka No ale może być nie wycofywał od razu całej edycji i nie "poprawiał tego" na Grand Theft Tuto V i inne bzdety? TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 17:00, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) Współpraca Proszę żeby Wiki GTA współpracowało z Wiki - Pusiom Wiki Steve Hubert12 Prośba Texel, czy mógłbyś dać bana temu 94.240.14.143‎ ipekowi. ''QWERTY99'' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:QWERTY99|''kontakt]]) 20:57, lis 29, 2013 (UTC) Wygodniejsze narzędia Proponuję, aby dodać na naszą wiki zamiast dyskusji tablicę - szybka, sprawna, bardzo dobrze się u mnie spisuje. Tak samo zamiast dyskusji pod stronami proponowałbym komentarze. Większość wiki używa już tych narzędzi. Są bardzo wygodne, szybko się pisze. Oczywiście do niczego nie zmuszam. :-) TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 09:22, sty 26, 2014 (UTC) PS. Przerzuciłem się na nowoczesną skórkę (może teraz przy niej zostanę) i nie wiem, czy poprawnie zrobiłem tą wiadomość, bo użyłem edycji przy "Prośba". :-/ Jak ustawić kogoś na aministratora. Nie wiem jak wziąc urzytkownika na Administratora (UTC) Ps. proszę o odpowiedź Steve Hubert12 Hej Texel! dlaczego cofnołeś moją edycję w artykule "mody"?przecież ten spis modów można by przecież powoli rozbudowywać,wieć cofniesz jakoś to usunięcie? Podpisano:Hobbit100 Pytanie o nową stronę Admin,mam pytanie.co do mojej zmiany w artykule "modyfikacje",to czy mogę stworzyć nową stronę,na której będzie spis i opis modów do gta 3,vc i sa? podpisano:Hobbit100 Moja odpowiedź Tak więc,jak mówisz texel,nie zrobimy takiej strony,bo za dużo roboty?przecież to jest wikia związana z serią GTA (i to duża wikia),tak więc ciężka praca,to tu chceb powszedni :) zastanów się więc nad moją propozycją. Czemu Ivan? Witam mam pytanie dlaczego usunołeś artykuł ''Ivan Bytchkov? Powód:Koszmarnie zredagowane Dawid (dyskusja) 18:20, lut 21, 2014 (UTC) Bronie z Advance Proponuję, że zrobię stronę o broniach w GTA Advance używając ikonek ze strony: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Armas_de_Grand_Theft_Auto_Advance – Michael De Santa 13:26, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) To je załaduj. Michael De Santa 14:04, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) Widzę, że załadowałeś piękne ikony broni :) ale co z wykorzystaniem ikony Barrela? – Michael De Santa 19:43, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Grafika do usunięcia Dzięki. To naprawdę bardzo miły komplement. Taka już jestem - lojalna i uczciwa. Nawet w Internecie ^_^ Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 20:02, mar 1, 2014 (UTC). A propo. Jakiś admin wyróżnił ten artykuł na stronie głównej. Ja go napisałam i za wyróżnienie - bardzo wam dziękuję. Jesteście naprawdę spoko. Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 20:28, mar 1, 2014 (UTC) PNG To powinno zniknąć. Złe nazewnictwo i format pliku. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 14:46, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) Horseshoes.gif To zdjęcie ma zły format, nazewnictwo i nie ma licencji. Powinno zniknąć. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 18:48, mar 16, 2014 (UTC) Platformy i San Vice Zauważyłem, że w tabelce posiadanych gier z serii, tej ze strony użytkownika nie ma możliwości wybrania wersji mobilnej. A to czemu? :( A, i co z tym San Vice, bo wisi, że tak to porównam, jak człowiek w depresji? TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 17:32, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) "nikt się nie obrazi" Ja się obrażę. :( Wystarczyło dodać np. możliwość dodania SV jako ulubionej części serii itp. By było trochę bardziej żywe. Gdybym tylko dostał informacje, co powinienem zrobić (oprócz obrazków. nie mam san vice zainstalowanego) mógłbym to wykonać. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 18:17, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Auto Coca-Coli W mojej wersji gry znajduje się coś takiego jak auto Coca-Coli. Wiesz coś może o tym? - Michael De Santa 21:16, mar 24, 2014 (UTC) Perestroika.png To. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 12:10, kwi 5, 2014 (UTC) Plik:Sr.png Gdzie podział się ten plik? - Michael De Santa 12:29, kwi 27, 2014 (UTC) Teraz trzeba jeszcze ją dodać na bocznym pasku. - Michael De Santa 12:59, kwi 27, 2014 (UTC) Czemu serbska wikia nie działa w interwiki? - Michael De Santa 13:35, kwi 27, 2014 (UTC) Dodaj serbską (sr.) wikię do linków interwiki tutaj -> MediaWiki:Monobook.css - Michael De Santa 14:08, kwi 27, 2014 (UTC) Banner Dziś powinien być banner patriotyczny :) Michael De Santa 15:11, cze 4, 2014 (UTC) Początki Czemu kawałek tego artykułu napisany jest szarą pochyloną czcionką? - Michael De Santa 18:36, cze 23, 2014 (UTC) Pomoc na wiki Witaj! Jestem Vuh, polski helper. Jako helperzy, staramy się wspierać duże, rozbudowane społeczności, dlatego też chciałbym zadać jedno pytanie. Potrzebujecie (jako społeczność Grand Theft Auto Wiki) z czymś pomocy? :) * Poprawki w szablonach, Wygląd strony głównej, * Pomoc z rozszerzeniami, Adresem wiki, Nazwą wiki, * Masowe edycji typu kategoryzacja plików, Usuwanie/przesyłanie plików, * Konfiguracja bota, * Czy chociażby zwykłe pytania. Postaram się pomóc ze wszystkim. :) Your css Hi. I'm Roma Omich from Russian GTA Wiki. I see that the Polish wiki style has become very beautiful. I've work with codes for a very long time and I make style of my wiki well but I couldn't find some codes. I hope you wont't be against if I borrow some codes from your css. --ROMA OMICH 20:46, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: css Of course. I'm not going to take anything apart width of your wiki. I've work with codes for a very long time and I make style of my wiki well. I think that my wiki has a beautiful decor "Red sunset" and I'm not going steal your wiki style. As you can see, I borrow only width of your wiki (w:c:ru.gta). As you can see wiki has many codes and I suggest you to borrow some codes for your wiki. For example background was added thanks to css because theme designer can't add this file: file cas volume more that 1 mb. Or we have o'clock which show Greenvich time (it isn't, it's other code). Or we have picture under logo and navigation. Headings have "pricedown rus" font. And there are many other codes. --ROMA OMICH 10:02, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) Hack szerokości na Oasis Hej Niestety zmiana szerokości strony stanowi naruszenie ToU i nie może zostać wprowadzona jako domyślna dla wszystkich użytkowników. Tego typu zmiany mogą być wprowadzone wyłącznie albo jako domyślnie wyłączony gadżet. — Nana 17:36, lip 9, 2014 (UTC) Width I'm very upset that wide working field violates the terms of use. For me personally it wat good widht. I sse that you also removed code of width. --ROMA OMICH 20:12, lip 9, 2014 (UTC) Posiadane części GTA Tabelka z posiadanymi przez Ciebie częściami GTA na skórce Wikia wygląda dość nieczytelnie. Trudno rozczytać coś białego na tak jasnym kolorze. :-/ TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 07:33, lip 19, 2014 (UTC) Cóż, najwyżej już nie będę pisał artykułów. Nic strasznego ani dla mnie, ani dla ciebie. Chciałem tylko pomóc. RE:Grafiki Super, tylko że ja te zdjęcia pobieram z anglojęzycznej wiki GTA. Zmieniam rozszerzenie, wagę pliku i nazwę. Gdy przesyłam plik na tę Wikię zaznaczam że z Wikipedii lub innej Wiki. Więc co mam zaznaczyć bo z chęcią bym przeczytał Specjalna:Prześlij plik (to jest to co ostatnio mi napisałeś) tylko że ta strona nie istnieje. Nowa Wiki Steve Hubert12 (dyskusja) 19:00, sie 27, 2014 (UTC)Steve Hubert12Steve Hubert12 (dyskusja) 19:00, sie 27, 2014 (UTC) GTA Wiki powiną mieć nową wiki ~~GTA Wiki Fanom~~. Dziękuje Zalożyć inną nową wiki. Fani wymyślają fabułe, bronie, postacie, gry i itd. Steve Hubert12 (dyskusja) 05:47, sie 28, 2014 (UTC) Ale, że twoje Wiki 15:42, sie 28, 2014 (UTC)15:42, sie 28, 2014 (UTC)15:42, sie 28, 2014 (UTC)15:42, sie 28, 2014 (UTC)15:42, sie 28, 2014 (UTC)15:42, sie 28, 2014 (UTC)15:42, sie 28, 2014 (UTC)15:42, sie 28, 2014 (UTC)15:42, sie 28, 2014 (UTC)15:42, sie 28, 2014 (UTC)15:42, sie 28, 2014 (UTC)15:42, sie 28, 2014 (UTC)15:42, sie 28, 2014 (UTC)15:42, sie 28, 2014 (UTC)~~ Czy to będzie kończone na 100% Hej, tak z ciekawości pytam. Czy kanał o GTA wiki będzie zdawał gry na 100%, czy tylko misje? Łatwy3 (dyskusja) 14:36, wrz 5, 2014 (UTC) Strona GTA V A Ty co taki smutny? :> TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 19:46, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) Prośba Texel z artykułem Wade Hebert jest coś nie tak. Nie można wstawić obrazka do infoboxu itp. Mógłbyś coś z tym zrobić? Dawi03 (dyskusja) 14:19, wrz 17, 2014 (UTC) Bullet GT Witam! Mam problem z pojazdem Bullet GT. Ktoś napisał że występuje w V, ale to nie jest prawda. Usunąłem |V=tak a a po zapisaniu zmian nadal uznaje że jest w V. Możesz coś z tym zrobić? Pegasus201 (dyskusja) 16:31, wrz 19, 2014 (UTC) Ikonki broni z San Andreas Od wyjścia wersji mobilnej minął ponad rok - może pora na wrzucenie ikonek broni z ów wersji? Są one w dwukrotnie wyższej rozdzielczości niż ikonki z wersji PC. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 21:11, lis 2, 2014 (UTC) Mój blog i twoje słowa Witaj. Pamiętasz mój blog nt. Wieku gości GTA Wiki? To dobrze bo ja tak i pragnę przytoczyć Twoje słowa "Ja ze swojej strony proponuję jeden szablon na stronie głównej, umieszczony między "Grami z serii" a powitaniem, ostrzegający zarówno przed treściami nieodpowiednimi dla niektórych użytkowników jak i przed zakończeniami fabuły/spoilerami. Umieszczanie ostrzeżeń na każdym kroku nie ma najmniejszego sensu ze względu na ilość pracy jaką trzeba było w takie ostrzeżenia włożyć.,, I miałbym prośbę aby to nie były tylko słowa rzucone na wiatr i rzeczywiście zrobił byś taki szablon informacyjny. Dawid03 08:21, lis 15, 2014 (UTC) Bardzo dziękuję za wysłuchanie :) Dawid03 12:36, lis 15, 2014 (UTC) Witam jestem jedynym administratorem Pojazdy wiki link :http://pl.pojazdy.wikia.com/wiki/ zacznijmy współprace jestem jedynym użytkownikiem na tej wiki nawet wandale nie intetesują się wiki prosze o współprace niestety nie moge nic robić na mojej wiki ponieważ używam innej przeglądarki na tablecie . Jadek125p (dyskusja) 10:25, lis 28, 2014 (UTC)jadek125pJadek125p (dyskusja) 10:25, lis 28, 2014 (UTC) Hej nie zauważyłem że jesteś Administratorem. Tutaj Warsskull PL Wybacz Wybacz za bezsensowne dodanie zdj. na tą Wiki, dopiero później zorientowałem się, że pomyliłem to zdj. z Railgunem :/ Problem Hello! I hope you know me. I can make svg only by notebook. And I need in vector logos of GTA VC, GTA SA, GTA LCS, GTA VCS & GTA O (as it - Logo GTA III. svg). I know you are master in svg. Could you help me? --ROMA OMICH 10:48, sty 4, 2015 (UTC) Pomoc? Cześć, Mam tutaj mały zamiar coś napisać. Masz jakieś przydatne rady? Oczko (dyskusja) 10:56, lut 16, 2015 (UTC) Rozszerzenie uprawnień W związku z tym, że jesteś nieaktywny od dłuższego czasu, proszę o nadanie mi praw biurokraty. Społeczność zaczyna nawet na to nalegać(!). Z pomocą jakoś ogarnę GTA Wiki, co już zresztą robię. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:00, cze 12, 2015 (UTC)